Forever and A Day
by Krista109
Summary: AU Sydney is a successful lawyer and Vaughn is a respected doctor, will a chance meeting lead to a lasting romance?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forever and a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias...its all JJ Abrams

Rating: PG might be PG13

Summary: AU. Sydney's a successful lawyer and Vaughn's a doctor, will a chance meeting turn into a lasting romance?

1

"Good Morning, it's 6 am and.."came the perky voice of the radio Dj. Sydney Bristow groaned as she smacked her alarm off. She reluctantly got out of bed, slowly dragging her feet to the shower. She dressed in her normal buisness suit and decided to leave her hair in a loose ponytail with minimal makeup on. She was ready and out the door by 7:15.

"I really need a job that has later hours" Sydney sighed as she got into her car and sped off to work. Just as she was about to walk into work her cell phone rang.

"Hello" Sydney said into the reciever.

"Syd, I need your help pronto!"

"Well It's nice to talk to you to Fran"

"Haha" Francie said dryly. "I need a favor can you take Max to the vet for his check up"

"But Fran, I'm just about to walk into work."

"Syd, please on your lunch break."

Sydney paused and dramatically sighed. "Fine"

"Uhh your the best Syd!" Francie screamed.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Sydney laughed as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Just come by around 1, ok?"

"Ok, see you then"

"Bye"

Sydney shook her head as she walked into her office, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.

--------------------

By 12:30, Sydney left the office and headed over to Francie's apartment.

"Fran!" Sydney yelled.

"In the living room, Syd"

Sydney almost burst out laughing at the scene before her, there was Francie finishing putting a bow around Max's neck.

"Ok, You need a life" laughed Sydney

"Oh shut up, I want him to look good for his appointment" replied Francie with a grin.

"Fran, he's a dog."

"Shh he can hear you" whispered Francie as she placed her hand over Max's ears.

"Alright, alright, let's go so I can get back to work on time."

"Ok Max, you be a good boy for Auntie Sydie." said Francie as she gave the leash to Sydney.

"Please never refer to me as Sydie." laughed Sydney

"I'll try to refrain."

"Good" Sydney said as she was walking out the door.

"See you later"

---------------------

As soon as Sydney walked into the vet's office, she got a little scared. There were turtles, two little ferrets and apparently an over hormonal dog. She just laughed and shook her head as she waited to be called.

"Max" called a very plump nurse.

"That's us." Sydney replied as she stood.

"Dr. Vaughn will see you now"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sydney sat in the exam room waiting for Doctor Vaughn. Five minutes passed and a man with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked in. He stood at around 6"2, dressed in a white labcoat with black slacks and shoes.

"Hello, I'm Michael Vaughn." Michael said a she extended his hand to Sydney.

"Sydney Bristow." She said shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you" Vaughn smiled as he moved towards Max.

"So Max is just here for a routine check up?"

"Yeah"

"Very good" Michael said as he checked Max's ears.

"This is a very cute dog you have here"

"Thanks, he's actually my friend's" Sydney said as she stood by the exam table. "I was just doing her a favor, I'm on my lunch break"

"Then you, Miss Bristow, must be a very good friend."

"Sydney"

"Hmm" Vaughn asked as he looked up from Max's chart.

"You can call me Sydney, I'm not a fan of Miss Bristow"

"Oh ok" laughed Michael "Well in that case you can call me Michael then."

Sydney smiled as Michael finished Max's check up.

"I think that's it" Michael grinned as he handed the leash to Sydney. "He's a very healthy dog."

"Thats good, I think my friend would've died if he wasn't". Sydney smiled as Michael laughed. There was something about her the intrigued Michael and he knew he had to find out more.

"So, how long until you have to get back to work?" asked Michael.

"Um, I've got 20 minutes" replied Sydney as she checked her watch.

"Perfect, why don't you come down to my office and we could, um, talk some more" Michael stuttured. "If you want." He added quickly.

Sydney grinned and nodded. "I'd love too."

Michael guided Sydney to his office at the end of the hall. As soon as Sydney walked in, she fell in love with the cosy setting of the office. There was a window that took up most of the back wall, Michael's desk was set against the wall next to the window, with a leather couch across from it.

Michael smiled at Sydney as he offered her a seat, which she graciously accepted.

"So since you obviously know what I do, what's your story?

Sydney laughed as she replied."I'm actually a lawyer."

"Oh, really for which firm?"

"Umm, Bristow & Associates." Sydney said quietly

"Wait...Bristow as in your last name." asked Michael

"Yeah my dad may own the firm."

"So I'm guessing is it was his influence that got you into law." Michael

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Sydney said as she nervously tucked a strand a hair behind her ear. "I kinda always wanted to a teacher."

"You'd be a really good teacher."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Sydney asked curiously, Afterall he had known her less than and hour.

"Well from what I can tell you are extremely kind and very beautiful."

Sydney's cheeks turned red as she looked at Michael. "What does being pretty have to do with teaching?"

"Nothing really I just thought I'd put that in" Michael smiled sweetly. "I mean it's true."

"You need to stop making me blush." Sydney laughed as she covered her cheek with her hand.

"No, I think it's cute." Michael said as he leaned forward a little.

Sydney checked her watch and realized she was going to be very late getting back to work. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late, I'm sorry I really have to go." Sydney said as she started to get up and grab Max's leash.

"Yeah I should be getting back to work too" Michael sighed as he stood. "It was really nice talking to you."

"It was a lot of fun." smiled Sydney.

"I'll see you around." Michael said as Sydney walked out.

"Bye" With that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

3

For the next few minutes Michael stayed in the same spot when it finally clicked. He sprinted down form his office opting for the stairs instead of the elevator and made it outside in five minutes flat.

"Sydney!" he shouted.

Sydney turned around startled at first but then smiled when she realized who it was.

"I…wanted…to…ask you…something…upstairs." Michael breathlessly let out.

"And that would be?" Sydney asked curiously to what he had to say.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me this weekend." Michael asked as he straightened his lab coat.

Sydney smiled and nodded her head "I would love to!"

"Really?" Michael asked finally slowing his breathing back to normal.

"Yeah definitely, here's my cell number." Sydney said as she took out her business card and scribbled down her number. "Just give me a call and we'll figure something out."

"I most definitely will." smiled Michael

"Great, I guess I'll be talking to you then." Sydney said smiling back. "Bye Michael"

"Bye" Michael said as he watched Sydney walk to her car and drive away.

"Your going on a date with my dog's doctor!" shrieked Francie later that night.

"It's only one date Fran." Sydney said calmly as she washed the dishes from dinner.

"Oh please, you haven't stopped smiling since you brought Max back today."

"I just had a good day that's all."

"Yeah because you met Dr. Hottie today." grinned Francie

Sydney laughed as she started putting on her coat to leave. "That might have something to do with it."

"How come whenever I go, Dr. Weiss is there?" Francie said sadly.

"Francie! You have a boyfriend, Will, remember?"

"I know but still." Francie whined

"Ok I'm gonna go, busy day tomorrow." said Sydney as she got her back and walked to the door.

"Yeah sure get out before I start torturing you some" grinned Francie as she watched Sydney walk out the door laughing.

"Man, Mike what's with you tonight?" Eric Weiss said as he hit Michael with a basketball.

"Hey, watch it!"

Eric and Michael had been playing a quick pick up game of basketball on one of the neighborhood courts.

"If you actually started playing, I wouldn't have had to hit you with the ball!" Eric sighed dramatically.

"Sorry man, just thinking about something that happened to me today" said Michael as he sat down on one of the nearby benches, Eric following suit.

"Good or bad?" asked Weiss.

"Really good actually" answered Michael smiling.

"Oh no it's a girl isn't it?"

"Maybe" grinned Michael

"You dog! That's why you've had that stupid smirk on you face!" exclaimed Weiss as he smacked Michael on the back.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Michael said jokingly.

"I'm to awesome, not to be loved." Eric shot back.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Don't worry I will, so what's so special about this chick?" said Eric, wanting to know what has got his friend so preoccupied.

"For your information, her name's Sydney, she's smart, nice and so beautiful." Michael sighed as he started watching a couple kids starting they're own game. "She's perfect"

"Whoa, are you feeling ok?" said Eric as he checked Michael's forehead. "I think you're burning up!"

"Haha" Michael replied dryly as he smacked Eric's hand away.

"So are you taking her out?" asked Eric

"Yeah, we're actually going out this weekend" Michael said smiling.

"So where are you taking her?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Michael said "But it has to be good."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Thursday night rolled around and Sydney decided to stay in and catch up on some work she had to do. She refused to go out with Francie and Will, which wasn't easy. She was just about to start working when her cell rang.

"Hello" answered Sydney

"Hi Sydney, its Michael….Michael Vaughn"

It took a second to register who it was but, when it did Sydney broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Eh, can't complain and yourself?" asked Michael.

"Same here, just being lazy tonight and catching up on some work"

"I hear you, how's work?"

"Crazy, my dad told me another partner might be coming in a few months but I have no idea who it is" sighed Sydney

"That sucks, at least a dog didn't pee on you today" said Michael sadly

"What!" exclaimed Sydney

"Yeah, I was doing an exam, and I guess he must have been a little nervous"

"Oh my god, that's hilarious" laughed Sydney as she lay down on her couch.

"Hey it was a traumatizing experience!" joked Michael

"Aww, poor baby" teased Sydney

"Watch it Bristow" Michael shot back

"Ok ok, I'll stop" giggled Sydney, loving the banter between them

"Thanks now the reason I called, I wanted to know if we're still on for this weekend." asked Michael, having to sit down because for some reason he was still nervous.

"Definitely" smiled Sydney even though he couldn't see it.

"How about I pick you up on Saturday around 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds good, what should I wear?" Sydney asked, trying to get an idea of where they were going.

"Semi formal" Michael said nonchalantly

Sydney gave Michael directions after which they wished each other goodnight. After both lay awake thinking how Saturday seemed so far away.

"Oh my god, Fran I need your help!" Sydney said frantically as she pulled Francie into her apartment.

"Girl, calm down" Francie laughed as she followed Sydney into her room. "You can't pick an outfit out from all these clothes?" She said, noticing that Sydney's closet seemed to be on her bed.

"I just want this to be perfect" Sydney sighed examining her pile of clothes.

"Ok he said semi formal right?" asked Francie, Sydney nodded her head. "Try this"

"Fran you're my life savor" Sydney said taking the outfit.

"I know" smiled Francie "Now go get dressed, he's going to be here soon!"

At exactly 6 o'clock there was a knock at Sydney's door.

"Fran can you get that" yelled Sydney form the bathroom as Francie opened the door.

"Umm hi, is this Sydney Bristow's apartment" questioned Michael.

"Yeah, I'm Francie, Sydney's friend." said Francie, extending her hand to Michael which he shook. "Come on in, she's almost ready."

Michael and Francie talked for a few minutes until Sydney came out of her room.

"Michael, hi" Sydney said as she grabbed her purse from the counter.

Michael turned around and his jaw dropped. He was blown away by her, she had on a simple black cocktail dress that just fell above her knee with black strappy heels and her hair curled.

"Hey, ready to go" Michael asked, finally breaking out of his trance.

"Yep, let's go" Sydney said taking Michael's hand as she took in his attire of black dress pants and a green dress shirt the accented his eyes.

"See you later Fran!"

"You two kids have fun" Francie said as she winked at Sydney and gave her thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"So now can you tell me where we're going?" Sydney asked after they had been driving for 20 minutes.

"Nope, not gonna tell you" smile Michael

"Please" Sydney pouted

"You really don't like surprises do you?"

"Nope, not my thing" Sydney grinned looking out the window.

"Would it help if I told you there are two parts to the date?"

"Maybe" Sydney said coyly

"And that we'll be there in like five minutes?" Michael said glancing at her quickly

"Fair enough" Sydney smiled triumphantly.

--------

A few minutes later they arrived at a quant Italian restaurant, _Isabella's_.

"Oh I always wanted to eat here" commented Sydney as they went to walk in.

"Good thing I picked this then" Michael said as he guided Sydney into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back.

"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" asked Michael once they had been seated.

"Once or twice, not that I get tired of hearing it" Sydney responded smiling "So Mr. Vaughn since you know my story, why exactly did you become a vet?"

"I kind of always had a thing for animals, my dad wanted me to be a hockey player, still does actually" Michael laughed taking a sip of his wine.

"So you like hockey, I take it?" asked Sydney.

Michael nodded. "No better sport"

"Do you still play now?"

"Yeah, me and a couple guys have our own league, you should come watch" said Michael hoping she would say yes.

"Sounds like fun, when's your next game?"

"Tuesday, 7 o'clock"

"Yeah I'll definitely come, maybe I'll make you a sign and everything" teased Sydney.

"If you do that, I won't score a goal for you then" Michael teased back.

"I'll be on my best behavior" winked Sydney as Michael laughed.

--------

"So where to next?" Sydney asked once they had left the restaurant.

"Dancing" Michael said, waiting for her reaction.

Sydney stopped walking. "We're going dancing?"

"Yeah is that ok?" Michael wondered out loud, hoping she wanted to.

"That's more than ok, I don't think I've ever had a guy take me dancing before." Sydney said as she took Michael's hand. He really is something special she thought.

---------

Once Sydney and Michael arrived at the club, the evening took off. They danced for two hours completely engrossed with one another.

"Vaughn you are such a good dancer" Sydney commented once they had made it to the bar.

"I can't take all the credit you weren't so bad yourself…" Michael paused. "Wait you just called me Vaughn"

Sydney blushed slightly "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I like it" smiled Michael as he leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching.

"You do?" Michael nodded. "There's a lot of Michaels' in the world but very few Vaughn's." Sydney explained as she too leaned closer.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, that went on until the need for oxygen became too much. They broke apart with their foreheads resting against one another, attempting to catch their breath.

"I should probably tell you I've wanted to do that since you walked into my office." Michael let out.

"Then I should probably tell you that I wanted to do that since I walked into your office" Sydney smiled resting her hands on Michael's shoulders as he laughed.

"I should take you home now"

"Yeah it's getting late" with that they locked arms and walked out smiling.

---------

The car ride back to Sydney's apartment was relatively silent.

"I was thinking maybe you want to come over tomorrow, watch a movie" offered Michael "I'll cook."

"How can I say no to that" smiled Sydney "I'll come over around 4?"

"Perfect" Michael said, writing down directions for her.

"I had an amazing time tonight"

"Me too" Michael said kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Can't wait"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sydney managed to find Michael's house with no problem. It was small, considering it was only one person, and had a nice tan color to it. Michael must have seen her drive up because he greeted her at the door with a wide grin.

"Did you find it ok?" he asked walking to meet her.

"Yeah, you gave really good directions." smiled Sydney, greeting him with a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on inside" said Michael taking her hand and leading her into his foyer. Sydney smiled as she looked around; it was a typical bachelor pad but had a cozy setting to it. From what she could see there was a big kitchen, a living room and probably a bedroom and bathroom down the hall. "I was thinking we could watch a movie first and then later I'll start cooking." He said, noticing her looking throughout the house.

"Sounds like fun, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Sydney as they walked into his living room.

"You pick, you're the guest."

"So you're not going to mind if I pick out a complete chick flick?" teased Sydney as Michael laughed.

"No, but good luck trying to find one in there." he said winking.

"Yeah we're just gong to see about that." Sydney moved over to the stack of movies while Michael went and got popcorn and drinks for them.

"Oh Michael, I found a movie." She said in a sing song voice.

"Ok, put it on I'll be right there." He yelled from the kitchen. I wonder what movie she chose, he thought.

Michael walked into the living room seeing Sydney had already put the movie and was sitting on the couch waiting.

"So what are we watching?" he asked once he sat down beside her.

"The Notebook" Sydney grinned broadly. "I'm still trying to figure out how it got there next to Rocky, The Godfather and The Wedding Crashers."

"My sister must have left it here" he groaned "are we really going to watch it?" Sydney nodded her head. "Fine"

A half hour into the movie Michael's arm had found it's way around Sydney's shoulders, with her head resting on him. He smiled down at him and gently kissed her hair. Sydney sighed contently as they continued to watch.

At the end of the movie Sydney was sniffling quietly.

"Syd, are you ok?" Michael asked.

She nodded. "That was so sad, how are you not crying?"

Michael shrugged. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"To macho to show you emotions right?" Sydney teased poking his stomach.

"Hey watch it Bristow." He said menacingly holding his hands just above her waist.

"No Vaughn don't, I'm freakishly ticklish" She said backing off the couch away from Michael.

"Well in that case." Michael said before jumping off the couch and proceeding to chase her around the house. He finally managed to corner her in the kitchen and started tickling her mercilessly.

"No stop" Sydney managed to breath out once Michael had let up.

"See that's what you get for teasing me" he said as he leaned closer to her.

Sydney backed away knowing what he was doing. "You think your going to get a kiss after that, no way" she said jokingly crossing her arms across her chest.

Michael pouted "I'll be good from now on, I promise"

"Fine" Sydney sighed dramatically but smiling as Michael kissed her gently on the lips.

"Maybe I should start making dinner." said Michael once they had broken apart.

"I'll help" she grinned

Sydney and Michael began to make dinner and get to know each other better. They shared childhood memories, with the occasional food fight.

"I think we make a pretty good team" commented Michael after the table had been set and they were seated.

"Yeah we do" Sydney agreed filling her plate along with Michael's.

The talk through dinner was very casual. They talked about work, sports, friends and anything they could think of.

"I have to go, it's getting late" Sydney said when the table had been cleaned.

Michael nodded and showed her to the door and helping her with her jacket.

"Today was fun" he smiled "Are we still on for Tuesday?"

"Tuesday….what about Tuesday?" she questioned feigning forgetfulness.

"Remember, my game?" Michael said but then realizing what she was doing. "Oh your funny."

"It's one of my better qualities actually." She smirked. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"Can't wait" he said kissing her briefly.

"Bye Vaughn"

"Bye Syd"

Michael watched as Sydney got into her car and drove off with a final wave.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken forever but school and sports got in the way, I'll get back to regular updating as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews!

7

Sydney smiled walking into work Monday morning. She was happy. For once she could say she was truly happy and content. Everyone at the office seemed to notice especially her father.

"Sydney, are you feeling ok?" Jack Bristow asked, interested in what could make his daughter act in such a strange way.

"Dad I'm fine really, just happy." Sydney assured him.

"Ok, but if you need to talk about something just come to my office." He said smiling lightly. "I got to run or I'll be late for the meeting, maybe we'll have dinner this week."

"Yeah that would be nice" Sydney nodded watching her father walk away before turning back to her office where her nosy secretary was waiting.

"These came just now for you, I signed for them and everything." came the high pitched voice of Mary.

"Thanks Mary, does it says who they're from?" Sydney said attempting to look for a card through the dozens roses. Mary shook her head in the negative as Sydney took the roses into her office. Once she made it sat at her desk and looked at the closely she noticed a small card with _Sydney _written on it. She opened the card and instantly smiled when she realized who it was from.

_Dear Sydney,_

_I had an amazing time this weekend. I remember you mentioning you loved roses, so I thought why not. I can't wait to see you tomorrow…it's going to be fun I promise. Talk to you soon_

_-Vaughn_

"He is something else." sighed Sydney once she was done reading and focused back on her work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney walked into the rink feeling the rush of called air hit her as soon as she walked in. She looked around and noticed that there was a good turn out of people; she walked up to the edge of the rink where Vaughn was practicing.

"So the other day I got these beautiful dozen roses delivered to my office, know who they're from?" she asked getting his attention. He grinned widely and skated over to her.

"Hello there." He said kissing her on the lips. "Did you like them?"

"Of course, they were beautiful really." Sydney smiled "Everyone at my office was trying to figure out why I was acting so weird."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah I said it was because some really hot guy took me out this weekend, who by the way looks very cute in his hockey uniform." smirked Sydney pulling slightly on the hem of Vaughn's jersey.

Vaughn laughed. "Good to know you had fun, because I did too."

"I'll let you get back to you team, I think they want you back." Sydney noticed the curious glances they were recieving from Vaughn's teamates before focusing her attention back on him."Good luck." she said kissing him quickly. He reluctantly skated away just as the game was getting underway.

Sydney never realize how much fun she could actually have at a hockey game. Vaughn did an amazing job all night. Three goals scored by him out of his teams five, making them top the other team by two. Vaughn was good she had to admit. Sydney made her way down to the rink just as they finished.

"Yuou were amazing." she smiled as Vaughn grinned.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I might have to come to some more games."

Vaughn laughed. "Let me go get changed then we can go get some dinner." he said before skating off to the dressing rooms.

Sydney waited patiently for Vaughn outside noticing that when he came out he wasn't alone. Along side him was another man but he was a little shorter, and had dark hair.

"Hey Syd, I wanted you to meet someone." Vaughn said once he had reached her. "This is Eric Weiss, he's my partner at the office slash my best friend."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mike hasn't stopped talking about you." smiled Eric noticing he had made both Sydney and Vaughn blush.

"Nice to meet you too, all good things I hope."

"Oh yeah, don't worry." winked Eric "But I have to be getting home, we're going to be busy tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Sydney."

"Same here" Sydney watched as Eric shook Vaughn's hand before leaving.

"You ready for some dinner?" Sydney nodded taking Vaughn's hand, walking off to their cars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long have you known Eric?" asked Sydney as they were eating dinner.

"Forever, we grew up together, I came here from France when I was 3." replied Vaughn

"You were born in France!" Sydney exclaimed open mouthed.

"Yeah" Vaughn laughed at her reaction. "So where did you grow up?"

"Definitiely not France." she smiled "New York actually, born and raised."

"Alright, I got to ask, Yankees or Mets?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding, the Yankees hands down." Sydney stated as if it was obvious.

Vaughn shook his head. "I'm a Mets fan."

Sydney nearly choked on her wine. "Your serious?" Vaughn nodded. "We'll see about that." she winked.

Vaughn smiled at Sydney, he couldn't believe in such a short amount of time they had become so close. He realized that this was definitely going somewhere and he couldn't wait.


End file.
